What Should I Do?
by Y's Syndrome
Summary: Kita bertemu kemudian jatuh cinta dan akhirnya berpisah. Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa kita harus bertemu jika pada akhirnya berpisah. Apa itu memang jalan takdir kita? Tak bisakah keajaiban mempersatukan kita lagi? HaeHyuk ff.


**Title : What Should I Do?**

**Fanfic by Y's Syndrome**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua chara yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri yang saat ini bernaung di bawah SMEnt**

**Warning : Boys Love, bahasa aneh, typo(s), alur berantakan dan segala bentuk keanehan lain**

**Summary : Kita bertemu kemudian jatuh cinta dan akhirnya berpisah. Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa kita harus bertemu jika pada akhirnya berpisah. Apa itu memang jalan takdir kita? Tak bisakah keajaiban mempersatukan kita lagi? HaeHyuk ff.**

.

.

** Selamat Membaca **

.

.

Untuk Lee Donghae, 25 Juni 20XX

Kekasihku, Belahan Jiwaku dan Cintaku

.

Sudah banyak waktu yang terlewati, apa kau masih mengingatku seperti aku yang selalu mengingatmu?

Sudah banyak hari yang kita lalui, apa kau merindukanku seperti aku yang selalu merindukanmu?

Musim pun datang silih berganti, apa kau masih mencintaiku seperti aku yang selalu mencintaimu?

.

Kita bertemu kemudian jatuh cinta dan akhirnya berpisah.

Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa kita harus bertemu jika pada akhirnya harus berpisah.

Apa itu memang jalan takdir kita?

Aku marah, kecewa juga sedih, mengapa harus kita yang mengalaminya.

.

Apakah aku harus menyalahkan Tuhan yang membuat kita seperti ini?

Aku rasa aku masih takut pada Tuhan, jadi aku tidak akan berani menyalahkanNya.

Lalu siapa atau apa yang harus kusalahkan?

Takdir?! Aish, kurasa aku telah berubah menjadi orang konyol karena terlalu lama merindukanmu.

.

Jadi benarkah takdir yang harus kita salahkan?!

Tapi menurutku tidak semuanya salah takdir.

Dan kurasa sebagian adalah salah kita.

Karena pada akhirnya kitalah yang sepakat untuk mengakhirinya, Hae…

.

Lima tahun, bukan waktu yang sebentar semenjak kita memutuskan untuk berpisah dulu. Bahkan ini lebih panjang daripada kita berpisah karena harus melaksanakan wamil.

Seulas senyum tercetak di bibirku ketika aku kembali mengingat saat seminggu sebelum kita berpisah selama 2 tahun untuk menjalankan tugas negara itu. Ingatkah kau saat kita menangis dan mengurung diri -emh, lebih tepatnya kau yang mengurungku- di dalam kamar karena tak rela harus berpisah selama itu?! Kau bahkan memelukku erat dan tak mau lepas dariku walau lima menit saja.

Aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu karena aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan tak mau berpisah satu sama lain, perasaan ingin menjaga satu sama lain dan perasaan yang mencintai satu sama lain.

Namun lihatlah kita saat ini. Kita berpisah tanpa saling mengabari, kita berpisah karena kita ingin menjaga satu sama lain dan kita berpisah karena mencintai satu sama lain.

.

Mereka selalu berkata kita tak seharusnya bersama.

Mereka selalu berkata jika mereka mencintai kita.

Dan mereka juga berkata ini yang terbaik untuk kita.

Namun apa benar apa kata mereka semua?!

.

Mengapa mereka berkata kita tak boleh bersama jika kita saling mencinta?!

Jika mereka mencintai kita, mengapa mereka tak dapat melihat dengan siapa kita bisa hidup bahagia?!

Jika ini yang terbaik untuk kita, mengapa saat ini aku merasa tersiksa karena perasaan rinduku padamu yang tak terhingga?!

.

Hae-ah, cintaku, jika kau bertanya mengapa baru sekarang aku menulis surat ini karena aku sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa perih hatiku.

Aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi tanpamu di sisiku.

Apakah aku egois karena hanya mementingkan perasaanku saja?

Bolehkah aku sekali ini saja dalam hidupku bersikap egois hanya untuk bersamamu?

.

Tiap malam aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar ketika aku membuka mata keesokan harinya aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum di sisi ranjangku, menggenggam tanganku erat dan kemudian menciumnya seperti saat-saat itu.

Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku masih mengharapkanmu.

Mungkin kau sudah bahagia dengan orang lain disana.

Seseorang yang cantik dan pastinya dia adalah seorang yeoja yang bisa memberimu keturunan…bukan namja sepertiku.

.

Hae-ah, pemilik hatiku, apa setelah kepergianku kau bisa bahagia seperti apa kata mereka?!

Apa kau masih bisa menunjukkan angelic smile-mu walau aku tak berada di sisimu lagi?!

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan 'kau pasti bisa' tapi entah di sudut hatiku yang mana berkata 'aku tak ingin melihatmu bahagia jika bukan aku yang berada di sisimu'

Lihatlah, bahkan aku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi orang yang kejam karenamu Hae.

.

Haruskah aku melupakan semua yang ada di antara kita dan memulai lagi hidupku dari awal?!

Mungkin bahkan jika aku amnesia sekali pun aku tak akan dapat sepenuhnya melupakanmu karena kau tumbuh tak hanya ada di otakku tapi juga hatiku.

Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan agar bisa lepas dari perasaan menyiksa ini?

Tenang, aku tak kan berani menghabisi hidupku sendiri karena aku masih takut pada Tuhan dan tak ingin merasakan panasnya api neraka.

Tapi aku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan sesaknya hatiku, Hae.

.

Sudah kuputuskan, aku menggantungkan harapanku pada surat ini.

Surat yang kutulis untuk menyampaikan rasa rinduku padamu, rasa cintaku padamu dan harapanku padamu.

Jika Tuhan berkehendak kita bersama, aku yakin surat ini akan sampai padamu entah bagaimana caranya.

Dan jika kau bertanya dimana aku berada, cukup ingat aku dalam hatimu maka kau akan tahu karena hatimu lah yang akan menuntunmu pada hatiku.

Tak peduli harus seberapa lama lagi aku menunggumu karena aku percaya pada cinta kita.

Aku akan selalu disini, menunggumu.

Sampai kau datang padaku.

.

Dari Lee Hyukjae

Kekasihmu, Belahan Jiwamu dan Cintamu

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

~Sedikit Cerita Penutup~

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.11 dini hari saat salah satu rumah di dekat pantai itu sudah didatangi oleh tamu.

Bukan waktu kunjungan normal untuk bertamu kecuali dengan alasan yang sangat mendesak. Tak perlu menunggu lama karena sang pemilik rumah segera membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Kedua mata indah seorang namja manis yang berada di balik pintu itu membulat, kaget, tak percaya siapa yang ia lihat sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Perlahan air matanya turun, tak kuasa menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya. Ia pun memeluk erat sang tamu seolah takut jika ia merenggangkan pelukannya maka mereka akan berpisah lagi.

"Aku datang chagi. Mianhae karena membuatmu lama menunggu" kata sang tamu

"Hae, ini benar-benar nyata kan? Aku tak sedang bermimpi kan?" ucap seorang namja manis disela tangisnya yang diketahui bernama Hyukjae

"Aku nyata Hyuk. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kita akan selalu bersama. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi" ucap Donghae

Perlahan mereka mulai menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Sebuah ciuman sederhana penuh cinta dan kerinduan yang diselingi tangis kebahagiaan. Cukup lama ciuman tersebut berlangsung seakan mereka tak rela untuk melepasnya begitu saja. Perlahan tangan Donghae meraih kedua pipi Hyukjae. Ia hapus tetesan air mata yang turun dari kedua manik indah sang kekasih.

Tersenyum, itu yang mereka lakukan ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu kembali. Entah perasaan bahagia seperti apa yang terpancar dari mata mereka. Donghae membuka resleting tas punggungnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas tersebut. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia segera menarik keluar benda tersebut. Sebuah botol bening berisi sehelai kertas yang tergulung di dalamnya. Hyukjae tahu betul apa itu, ya, itu adalah botol yang 1 tahun 7 bulan 15 hari yang lalu ia lemparkan ke laut untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya dan juga harapannya. Dan lihat, sekarang botol dan surat itu kembali lagi padanya beserta sang pemilik hatinya. Apa ini adalah jawaban dari Tuhan akan doanya? Kurasa memang begitu karena apa yang disatukan oleh Tuhan tak akan mampu dipisahkan begitu saja oleh manusia.

.

.

End

.

.

Annyeong…^^ #siap2 ditimpuk#

Mianhae,, lagi-lagi saya buat ff absurd… =.="

Sebenarnya ini ff lama yang dulu setengah jadi dan baru beberapa minggu yang lalu saya selesaikan…Hwehehe *nyengir ikan*

Niatnya sih pengen bikin yang sedih2 karena hati saya masih mendung,, tapi ga tahu kenapa setiap saya buat ff pastinya jatuhnya aneh seperti ini *pout*

Kritik, saran, protes atau apapun juga saya terima chingu…

Oke, saatnya membalas review yang udah chingudeul berikan pada saya di ff absurd sebelumnya…^^

**Arit291** : Hwehehe…saya juga ga tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu*innocent face*…Gomawo ya udah review…^^

**AnggiHaeHyukELF **: namanya juga demi susu strawberry kesayangan… hwehehe…gomawo udah review…^^

**sweetyhaehyuk **: *kasih sisir* saya udah tanggung jawab dengan minjemin sisir kan chingu? Hwehehe…saya ga ngapa2in kok…gomawo udah review…^^

**Jaylyn Rui** : hwehehe…saya kira summary-nya aneh, tapi gomawo udah muji dan juga udah review…^^

**casanova indah** : hwehehe *garuk2 kepala* tapi bukan saya kan yang bikin pikiran itu? *plakk* gomawo udah review…^^

**dhianelf4ever** : saya emang suka -ehm, cuma bisa- bikin ending yang aneh dan kadang ngegantung chingu,, HaeHyuk emang bikin gemes…gomawo udah review…^^

**Hye Hwa Kim** : gomawo udah muji ceritanya,, saya pikir ceritanya aneh…gomawo udah review…^^

**saranghaehyukkie** : hwehehe…saya kira awalnya juga gitu *plakk* Huueeee,, saya juga mau nyium Hyuk *ditabok abang ikan*…gomawo udah review…^^

**hwang hee yeon** : Hwehehe…tapi menurut saya lebih mudah nebak apa yang dibawa Hae buat naklukkin Hyukkie *plakk*…gomawo udah review…^^

**Arum Junnie** : eh?! saya belum bisa menulis adegan yadong chingu…sebenernya yang lebih menjerumuskan adalah pikiran abang ikan saat ngliat Hyuk *plakk*…gomawo udah review…^^

**Lee Eun In/lyndaariezz** : saya ga bilang chingu yadong lho *plakk*…hwehehe…gomawo udah review…^^

**Jiaehaehyuk** : ff jebakan? Tapi saya ga pernah menjebak kok chingu *nyengir*…gimana kalo sequel ff itu saya ganti dengan ff ini aja? *plakk*…gomawo udah review…^^

.

.

Dan sepertinya ini adalah ff terakhir saya sebelum hibernasi(?) tanpa tahu kapan saya akan kembali lagi…saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua orang yang bersedia membaca ff abal saya, mereview, memfollow dan …tapi karena satu dan lain hal akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak…

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan jeongmal gomawo untuk semua yang sudah memberi semangat pada saya selama ini…mianhae, jika selama ini saya pernah membuat chingudeul tersinggung, tidak nyaman atau bahkan marah…saya bener2 ga sengaja ngelakuin itu…*bow*

Saya pasti akan merindukan chingudeul… :')

Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca ff ini…^^

Akhir kata, semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi di kesempatan yang akan datang…^^

Salam Polarise \(^.^)/


End file.
